


Perforation

by PrinceDarcy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Will makes the connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDarcy/pseuds/PrinceDarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was him, Jack." Will whispered, voice suddenly stuck in his throat.</p><p>A botched attempt at understanding what got Miriam Lass killed leads to Will making an unexpected connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perforation

He spread the photos on the table in front of him, letting his eyes trace over the collage of crazy that was the collection of crime scene photos. Jeremy Olmstead, the Chesapeake Ripper's last victim before Miriam Lass - that case file was Will's project of the week before some other psychopath decided to get creative and Jack needed his eyes on something better.

It was a fair enough lead, Will supposed, in terms of what they had on the Ripper. Jeremy Olmstead had been the victim that led Miriam into the Ripper's lair, though they were likely never going to know what had turned up in the medical records she was searching through.

Bruising showed his throat was struck - to keep him from calling for help, of course - and the liver and thymus were removed while he was alive. The mutilations, impaling his body with everything the Ripper had at his disposal in the workshop... mostly post-mortem, as Olmstead likely would have died quickly after the organ removal.

And that was enough to get the pendulum swinging.

Olmstead's workshop opened up around him as one by one the tools flew back to the shelves, leaving only -

antlers, piercing through flesh. A blink and the workshop was gone, a field vast around Will instead, the table upon which Oldstead laid replaced by Cassie Boyle, put on display like a stuffed pig with an apple in its mouth, crows pecking away at her innards through the hole out of which her lungs had been taken before her death, before her body was mutilated -

Will's eyes opened with a jolt, his heart leaping into his throat.

"Jack!" He called out, voice strangled and distant in his ears like it was coming from the voice chip of an old, broke-down doll.

Jack was there far too quickly and not too quickly enough, excitement burning bright in his dark eyes. A kid on Christmas morning, ready to unwrap his presents and find the Chesapeake Ripper's head on a stake.

Will breathed for what felt like the first time in ages. "He killed after Miriam Lass, Jack. She was the end of that cycle, but there was someone else."

"Before now?"

"Before now."

"Who?" That one word made Will laugh, the sound bursting abruptly from his throat.

"Think about it, Jack- _think_. An intelligent psychopath leaves his victim on display, organs removed meticulously before death, mutilation done after- the theatrics, Jack, the _humiliation._ We've see it more than once now. We just didn't realize who was putting on the show."

Jack stopped to think, pieces sliding into place in his mind. Will could hear the gears turning.

"Cassie Boyle and Marissa Schurr." He said slowly, and Will nodded.

"It was _him_ , Jack." Will whispered, voice suddenly stuck in his throat. "The Ripper was the one who called Garrett Jacob Hobbs. He's our Copycat."


End file.
